


Send Me An Angel

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For Gabrielbingo 2019, prompt square Sam writes fanfic.~~~~~It was honestly a bad habit Sam had picked up from Becky years ago. A way to cope with things not going right, or even just a way to get thoughts down. Sometimes he even played a sort of Watson and wrote cases down as stories.





	Send Me An Angel

It was honestly a bad habit Sam had picked up from Becky years ago. A way to cope with things not going right, or even just a way to get thoughts down. Sometimes he even played a sort of Watson and wrote cases down as stories. Nothing ever left his computer, and the files eventually got their own thumb drive. He had initially thought the want to write things was a side effect from the potion Becky had used, but it really had calmed him and gave him a way to order his thoughts.

But lately things had gotten busy, and he hadn’t had time for his small hobby. He had become a leader of hunters, a sort of local Bobby replacement for the others that had come through from the alternate dimension. Well, a Bobby in touch with this world. He hadn’t even thought about the drive in months until he was digging around in his laptop bag.

He smiled ruefully at the drive, trying to think of when he even had the time to eek out a few words if he had remembered. He looked over to his desk where his laptop sat. Nodding to himself he settled down in front of it and plugged the drive in.

The list of text files and word documents populated his screen. He hadn’t quite thought about how much writing he had done, but it was a lot. Most of the files were just dumped in the root drive, but he did have a couple of sub folders, mainly to keep the equivalent of his diary and the, um, weirder stuff separate.

He wasn’t necessarily proud of what he deemed his ‘wish-fulfillment’ folder, but it was a guilty pleasure. A sort of what if set of stories sat in that folder, a life for fictional Sam that real Sam kind of wished he had at times. The earliest were of Jess and Stanford, though quickly became how cases could have gone different. A what if for Bobby, a what if for Cas. Plus a small what if for Dean and Cas, but that he kind of hid under a name no one would recognize. Not that he’d let Dean anywhere near the drive in the first place.

As time progressed there were what ifs for Charlie and Dorothy, even one little family story of Rowena and Crowley. What would be surprising to others though were the sudden rescue what ifs. If only something really powerful could have stepped in, something that could have saved the newest victim. Or at the very least had kept him and Dean from so much heartache. Something so powerful it could start the day over, make things simply appear or disappear. Like Gabriel could.

He had known better than to pin so much false hope on someone who he thought was dead, but it somehow made the fantasies safe. Especially if he had written with any truth chances were the archangel wouldn’t have helped, or even would have made the situation worse. But even if he had lost to Lucifer, Gabriel had been powerful. A simple snap and things could be fixed so easily.

But then Gabriel hadn’t been dead. He had been tortured beyond sense, and his recovery had taken time, but he was alive. Maybe it was the unfortunate side effect of so much time spent on his stories, but he couldn’t help but put his hopes in the archangel again. While he had his faith dashed at first when Gabriel had outright left after he felt better, it renewed when Gabriel agreed to come with them to the other world, albeit under duress.

He really should have paid attention and not let him fight. Sam knew how striking a lack of power in an angel was, he had watched Cas go through it multiple times. He should have stopped him, maybe not even have let him go through the rift. It had been a disturbingly familiar sight, seeing Gabriel stabbed with a blade. It was the last thing he’d ever have wanted.

In his melancholy musings, his eye fell on a file he didn’t recognize. Out of curiosity he clicked it, hoping for a distraction.

Hey Kiddo,

Thanks for all this praise, but I’m not so cool as all that. Good to know someone at least appreciates me.

Honestly? I’m kind of glad I found this old thing. You write great! I’m guessing the ones in the main folder actually happened. I really do wish I could have been there to help, go on adventures with you, to be as awesome as all that.

I’ll just have to do my best now. Wish me luck!

~G

Sam just stared at the words on the screen. His chest tightened in pain as he realized Gabriel had read his writing and took it to heart. He hadn’t wanted him to fight for him, not really. He never asked him for the sacrifice, the heroism. He didn’t need to be saved.

What he really needed was his friend back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I made myself sad.


End file.
